My Favorite Number
by JGirl88
Summary: Just a cute little Robin Starfire oneshot that came to me.


Hey everybody here is a another little one-shot for you all. Just something that popped into my head when I was writing 'First Date'. So here it is. (The list goes in chronological order)

P.S. Don't own anything but the idea. ;)

Titan's tower was quiet during breakfast this morning. Most of the Titans where asleep except for us. I was reading the paper to see if anything changed and you were just eating breakfast. You were nibbling on your french toast and I noticed that you kept looking at me.

"What is it Star?" I asked smiling at you. You twilled your fingers and I watch the sunlight bounce off you fiery red hair. I was lost in a daze when you finally found your voice.

"For as long as we have known each other I started to think that I have not asked you something." you finally said with a little scarlet coming up on your cheeks. I chuckled at how cute you looked at that moment. You had asked me so many questions in the past about myself and Earth. What could you possibly be afraid of asking me?

"What is you favorite number?" you finally asked me. I had never really thought about what my favorite number was since I was eight or younger. My first answer was going to be number 1. One meant you were on top, winning, the glory and fame. You know that one of my bad habits is that in a game, I have to win because I used to think it was the only thing that mattered. Or I would stay up late at night locked in my work space trying to figure out the criminals to beat them. But to my surprise Beastboy actually helped me find my real favorite number.

Before I answered you Beastboy came walking in with the biggest smile on his face. We both noticed his big grin on his face while he was pouring a big glass of orange juice.

"Friend you seem very cheerful. Please tell us what it is that you are so happy about?" you asked Beastboy who looked with an even bigger grin than before (if that was possible).

"At 3 o'clock is the big tofu convention right here in our city!" our green friend shouted in excitement. The number 3 hit me and I excused myself from the table to my work space. I locked myself in thinking why had 3 struck me so hard. After 20 minutes it hit me harder than anything else. I felt so stupid not to realize it before. So here is why number three is my favorite number.

_3 seconds to think you were the enemy when we first met_

_3 minutes to realize you needed help from your cuffs_

_3 hours to find you and realize that you were being hunted down and that you needed me_

_3 hours to defeat Trogar and to find out your name_

_3 years of being best friends and hiding my crush I had on you_

_3 months I waited for our first official kiss in the rain_

_3 weeks to go out on our first date_

_3 months for you to suggest I should take on the name Nightwing after saving you from Slade the last time_

_3 days to wait by your side until Silkie finally came out of his cocoon and was transformed into a moth _

_3 years for me to get the guts to propose to you_

_3 seconds for you to jump into my arms screaming yes so the whole city could hear_

_3 months to get married in the winter while it was snowing and 3 little snowflakes fell on your hair matching your dress_

_3 weeks after the honeymoon to realize that I was going to be a father_

_3 months to find out that we were having a perfect little girl like you_

_3 more months till I first felt the baby kick while you were sleeping next to me_

_3 days to pick out a name for her_

_3 months till your water broke and we couldn't make it to a hospital and Cyborg and Raven had to deliver out little Nightstar_

_3 milliseconds after she was born to love her as much as I love you_

_3 months for her to say her first word (momma) and to laugh_

_3 years to show her first signs of your powers and my agility_

_3 months to go on a family vacation alone with just the 3 of us_

_3:00 a.m. you said my name then I love you._

_I love you Starfire and this is why three is my favorite number. Because of you and our little daughter._

_Love, Nightwing_

Starfire finished reading the letter that she had found on her's and Nightwing's bed. Tears of happiness blurred her vision before she blinked them away. She put the note down andexited their room. She had not really seen her husband all day because she realized now that he had been writing that beautiful note to her. She walked to her old room that was now their young daughter's room who was now four years old. She stood in the door way watching Nightwing sit on her bed reading her a story before she went to sleep. Her small eyelids started to droop covering her all green eyes, but if you looked very carefully you could see a haze of blue.

"Goodnight." Nightwing said as the little girl's eyes were fully closed and her soft snoring could be heard. He tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead. Silkie was sound asleep on her bed, protecting her at night. Nightwing got up and turned to see his wife smiling at him.

"I wish to say goodnight to her before we head off to our bed." Starfire said in whisper not to wake their small daughter. Nightwing nodded and she passed him kissing their daughter on the cheek and whispering a 'goodnight' to her. Nightwing turned out the light to her room and they both left. They both got to their room and sat down on the bed together.

"Did you get my letter?" Nightwing said smiling at her knowing that is what she wanted to talk about. She nodded and leaned next to him while her wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought my question was silly this morning and you where avoiding me not to harm my feelings, but now I understand what you really feel about me. Might I add another thing that is three to your favorite list?" Starfire asked her beloved husband.

"What?" he asked her in curiosity wondering what she was thinking.

"I Love you." Starfire said. A three letter sentence that made his whole world from the sound of her saying it.

Note Corner Time

I know the pregnancy stuff is off but let's just say it's because she is Tamaranian. I hope you liked it. It was just something that popped into my head and I thought I'd share it with you all. Tell me what you think.

Love, JGirl88


End file.
